Recuerdo
by Yuki-chan1402
Summary: Yuki perdió a su mejor amiga hace tiempo visita la tumba y allí le ocurre algo...


Recuerdo

Tomé una rosa roja, las flores que le gustaban a ella, me puse mi vestido blanco, un blanco tan puro como el pensamiento de un bebé. Me dirigí a visitarla, a su tumba, ella lo hubiera llamado "mi lugar de descanso", siempre andaba bromeando, con su amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca se borraría de mi mente. Camine en un camino de piedras hasta llegar a una pradera apartada en la que había un cerezo, un cerezo hermoso, la primavera había llegado y las flores rosa palo revoloteaban en el aire, una brisa movía mi pelo hacía delante, mientras yo, me quedaba quieta, mirando la lapida con aire nostálgico. Recuerdos que invadieron mi mente.

MI primera nevada con ella, las peleas de bolas de nieve, las risas heladas por el frío, las visitas a su casa para merendar lo que más nos gustaba: chocolate caliente. Su aroma avainillado y dulce, que calentaba mi corazón frío. La primera vez que fuimos al mar… siempre me había prometido que algún día iríamos al mar, ese momento llego hace dos años, su rubio cabello ondeando en la brisa marina de la playa, sus parpados cerrados, mientras que ambas escuchábamos el susurrar de las palmeras y el choque de las aguas contra el acantilado.

_-Me iré a Inglaterra la próxima semana.-Sera emocionante ¿verdad?-Si, mi abuela quiere que la vea, hace mucho tiempo que no la visito, además quería darme algo, no sé que será pero qué más da, veré a mi abuela que eso es lo más importante. –Me traerás algo ¿no?-Claro Jeje te echare de menos. –Y yo pero menos mal que solo te vas por una semana, aunque no creo que aguante. – Jajaja. Bueno me voy mis padres me llaman. Adiós. –Nos vemos._

El último momento en el que escuche su voz, tan cálida y dulce. Se iba con sus padres a Inglaterra a ver a su abuela materna se iría en avión en dos días. Pero, maldito destino, ¿por qué te la tuviste que llevar? Unas fuertes turbulencias hicieron que el avión se desestabilizara y perdieron el control, matando a todos los pasajeros que viajaban dentro. Alice Graham, 15 años, en mi opinión 15 años perdidos, todavía me siento culpable, quizás, solo quizás si la hubiera detenido no hubiera ocurrido esto.

Mi corazón se siente abatido mi vista se nubla y siento como la nostalgia invade mi corazón y las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos cayendo por mis mejillas sin discreción -¡¿Por qué?! Dios ¡¿Por qué?! Solo… solo un poco más… la ultima vez, me gustaría despedirme de ella. Miles de lagrimas caen y desvanezco en el suelo aquella rosa se me cae de las manos, unas manos que me pongo en los ojos intentando parar aquella ráfaga de lágrimas pero no paraba, tanto tiempo reprimiendo mis sentimientos, haciéndole creer a la gente que mis heridas estaban curadas, no, no están curadas, mi corazón estaba roto de dolor, yo la quería, la quiero y la querré por siempre, ella era mi única amiga, la que llenaba mis días de alegría, ella se llevo todo, todo lo que nos rodeaba, pero lo único que no se llevo fueron los recuerdos, los mismos recuerdos que atacan mi cordura, no puedo más.

De repente, una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte provocada detrás mía hace que me dé la vuelta, con mis ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas, no sé si fue la confusión o la tristeza pero allí la vi, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no me lo podía creer, allí estaba ella, se me había concedido aquel pequeño deseo de volver a verla. –No llores más por favor, para, ya sé que te prometí que volvería pero no lo hice, el mar me trago y no pude decirte lo mucho que me importas y que desde arriba te estaré observando, siempre, así que por favor no llores más y sonríe, como en aquellos tempos en los que estábamos juntas.

Y aquella bella ilusión se desvanece junto con cientos de pétalos del cerezo en flor. Me levanto, seco mis lagrimas, cojo la rosa y la dejo encima de la lapida para después sonreír, no sin antes pedirle una cosa al cielo: -Por favor, si volviera a nacer me gustaría volver a jugar contigo, por eso, quiero que renazcamos las dos para no volver a sepáranos. Me doy la vuelta y me voy de aquel lugar.

Ahora sigo teniendo estos recuerdos en mi cabeza, pero con ellos ahora soy feliz, porque sé que en algún futuro lejano volveremos a estar juntas.

_Para que aquellos recuerdos que tengo tuyos nunca se desvanezcan. _


End file.
